Tu fantasma
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Harry ya lo había previsto. Ginny murió a manos de los mortífagos y él no puede hacer más que echarse la culpa. H&G, post Hogwarts


****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

La canción es de My Chemical Romance.

Tu fantasma

  


El día estaba claro, no hacía brisa y por el contrario, todo sería perfecto si esto no pasara en realidad... Si ella no estuviese muerta.

__

I never said I'd lie and wait forever (Nunca dije que mentiría y esperaría por siempre)

if I died we'd be together (Si yo muriera estaríamos juntos)

I can't always just forget her (No puedo siempre sólo olvidarla)

but she could try (Pero ella podría intentar)

Él nunca había pensado que esto iba a llegar a suceder algún día. Sí, quizás lo pensó, quizás se lo dijo, se lo advirtió, pero de eso a que fuera una posibilidad real, de que de verdad sucediera distaba mucho. Hoy era un día perfecto aunque en realidad no lo fuera, porque ella estaba allá abajo, varios metros bajo tierra, debajo de una gruesa capa de cemento, su recuerdo escondido detrás de una placa que llevaba su nombre, porque hoy se cumple el aniversario de su muerte, el aniversario de la muerte de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

La guerra había terminado. Tanto que había esperado por el momento en que se podría decir que el mundo mágico estaría en paz otra vez. Lo que no imaginaba era que esa paz se traduciría a muchas pérdidas, entre ellas, una más para él, y de la única persona a la que de verdad había amado. Harry no llegaba a entender porque esas cosas siempre le pasaban a él, por qué lo castigaban, qué había hecho mal y por qué siempre sufría tanto, al borde de querer decir 'no más' y lanzarse por el río infinito de la vida, siempre cuesta abajo. Ginny había sido su luz en los peores días, en los últimos meses de lo que muchos llamarían después 'el calvario sempiterno', y ahora ella no estaba para compartir la gloria, la dicha y la felicidad, la resurrección del mundo, una nueva oportunidad para todos los que pudieron salir. Ella no podía abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle una y otra vez que lo amaba y él no podía responderle, no podía hacer nada, simplemente no podía seguir.

__

At the end of the world (Al final del mundo)

or the last thing I see (O lo último que veo)

you are never coming home (Tú nunca estás regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

could I? should I? (Podría yo? Debiera yo?)

and all the things that you never ever told me (Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste)

and all the smiles that are ever, ever... (Y todas las sonrisas que siempre, siempre...)

Lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas. Apoyado con una mano sobre la lápida, apretando en su mano el ramo de claveles blancos que le había comprado hace poco menos de cinco minutos. Le dolía tanto estar allí, cuando uno a uno los recuerdos de un romance feliz bajo un mundo triste, si ahora él estaba triste en un mundo feliz... ¡Nunca existía equilibrio, qué mierda era el mundo! Ya se había desgarrado lo suficiente, ahora no podía enojarse con nadie, no podía descargar su ira con nada, a nadie le interesaba escucharle una y otra vez las mismas cavilaciones desvaloradas contra el mundo, porque a nadie podría importarle tanto como a él lo que le estaba pasando.

Con el corazón desgarrado llegaba cada mes al parque-cementerio de la ciudad, y cada mes hacía como que hablaba con ella, se inventaba conversaciones sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, sobre las buenas nuevas y malas nuevas; cosas que sabía a ella le interesarían y le pondrían feliz. Y ahora, un año después, no tenía nada para decir, sólo llorar. Extrañarla era decir poco; estaba tan loco, tan desesperado, que a pesar de haber asumido que la había perdido, en el fondo de su corazón no se resignaba a ya no tenerla a su lado. No podía salir de aquel agujero de pensamientos negativos, de ganas de no seguir vivo, porque sin ella no estaba vivo, y no había más vuelta que darle.

__

Ever... (Siempre)

get the feeling that you're never (Llego a sentir que tú nunca estás)

all alone and I remember now (Completamente sola y ahora recuerdo)

at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies (Con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones en mis brazos ella muere)

she dies (Ella muere)

En este momento, en una capilla cercana, todos los amigos y familiares hacían una misa conmemorativa por ella, pero él no podía estar entre ellos, se sentía más que perdido y solo como nadie aunque estuviera rodeado de gente. Prefería recordarla estando aquí, metros arriba de su cuerpo inerte, seguro de que su alma seguía allí, sin saber que ésta lo seguía dondequiera que fuera. ¿Y había algo más de lo que pudiera aferrarse? No buscaba por nada más que no fuese sentir que estaba con ella. Aunque más se lo dijeran... No, no podía más. Había llegado poco más que a su límite, si es que hace rato no lo había rebasado.

"Harry, quieres salir de aquí? Esto te hace mal..."

Levantó su cabeza y miró a su amiga. Se notaba que igual había llorado, o que al menos se resistía, porque sus ojos estaban muy rojos, claro que menos que los de él mismo.

"Además pronto llegarán, la misa está terminando"

Negó con la cabeza, se levantó regresando su vista a la tumba y se secó los ojos. Poco a poco su otra mano fue soltando el buqué, que calló de un golpe seco sobre la lápida. Pasaron unos segundos, pues no podía despegar sus pies del suelo. Era como que el cerebro se negaba a enviar las señales de movimiento a las extremidades inferiores. Hasta que sintió la mano de Hermione apretándole el hombro.

"¿Vamos?"

Asintió. Un pequeño dolor le evocó al girarse sobre los talones y caminar por el sendero entre decenas de tumbas.

__

At the end of the world (Al final del mundo)

or the last thing I see (O lo último que veo)

you are never coming home (Tú nunca estás regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

could I? should I? (Podría yo? Debiera yo?)

and all the things that you never ever told me (Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste)

and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me (Y todas las sonrisas que siempre van a frecuentarme)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

could I? should I? (Podría yo? Debiera yo?)

and all the wounds that are never gonna scar me (Y todas las heridas que nunca van a cicatrizarme)

for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me (Por todos los fantasmas que nunca van a atraparme)

"...te lo perdiste. Dijeron cosas muy bonitas... pero en las últimas ya estaban patinando en lo mismo. Por eso salí antes..."

Iban en dirección contraria a la iglesia, pero no le importaba. No quería saber nada más acerca de los demás. Ahora no tenía una deuda pendiente con nadie, y sólo podía concentrarse en sí mismo, pero no quería concentrarse en nada. En su mente sólo había una imagen, y esa era la del cuerpo inerte de su amada en sus brazos, después de que le llegara el Avada Kedabra de parte de uno de los Mortífagos a forma de venganza por la muerte de su amo, un Avada que debió corresponderle a él. Y luego al ver su cara, pálida, fría, un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió, pero ahora no quería recordar eso.

Había alcanzado a estar tanto y tan poco con ella. Un maldito año en el que no se aburrió de encontrar peligro, porque tenía que encontrar esos Horcruxes, y luego se juntarlos y destruirlos se le enfrentó a él, con más valor del que había utilizado en toda su vida, con más valor del que sabía que tenía, en parte porque sabía lo que arriesgaba si perdía, siempre sin pensar que precisamente a ella no la arriesgaba, pero así fue, incluso después de vencer al Señor Oscuro, vengando de una vez todo lo que le quitaron por culpa de él, en pos de una felicidad que creía venir, de una que al fin alcanzaría, y que nunca alcanzó. Menos cuando abrazó a Ginny y el impacto potente de un rayo verde pegó de lleno en su espalda, y se desplomó, y él sintió que perdía toda su fuerza.

__

If I fall (Si caigo)

if I fall... down (Si caigo)

Se detuvieron al final del cementerio. Hermione lo miró, esperando una respuesta. Y él no se movió, sólo escuchó los pasos de alguien más detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Ron, tan en calma como nunca lo había estado. Ron lo miraba a él, y pudo deducir lo que estaba pensando.

"Hermione, déjalo solo, por favor..."

Ella volvió a mirar a Harry, y al ver que éste no respondía, lo soltó. Dio unos pasos y le lanzó los brazos al cuello a su esposo. Y se largó a llorar.

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo y atravesó los grandes portones blancos. Con las manos en los bolsillos, lanzó la última mirada hacia atrás. Más allá, podía ver a una multitud de gente seguramente rodeando la tumba de Ginny. Y de alguna forma se sintió peor. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Caminó y caminó lo que parecieron horas a través del campo desolado que separaba el cementerio de la ciudad, pero antes de llegar a un terreno habitado, giró por un camino de tierra a la derecha. Siguió y siguió hasta que, después de atravesar mucha pampa y un bosque casi completo, llegó al borde de un acantilado. Respiró profundo y miró hacia abajo; allí acababa el camino.

__

At the end of the world (Al final del mundo)

or the last thing I see (O lo último que veo)

you are never coming home (Tú nunca estás regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

and all the things that you never ever told me (Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste)

and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me (Y todas las sonrisas que siempre van a frecuentarme)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

never coming home (Nunca regresando a casa)

could I? should I? (Podría yo? Debiera yo?)

and all the wounds that are never gonna scar me (Y todas las heridas que nunca van a cicatrizarme)

for all the ghosts that are never gonna... (Por todos los fantasmas que nunca van a...)

Sintió que todo pensamiento lo abandonaba, y antes de caer y cometer lo que todos sus adversarios alguna vez soñaron con hacer, una mano lo aferró. Una mano que no fue capaz de retener.

****

FIN

  
__

Oh, f.ck. En la vida había escrito un fic más deprimente. Bueno, espero que le hayas gustado, si sí o si no, déjenme un **review** para saber.


End file.
